Thanks to the noses
by JustCallMeLiz
Summary: Post season 8. Chase finds House, alive... Short story and my first time publishing anything that I wrote. Please R/R :)
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the noses.

It is a fact that Christmas is a period of time dedicated to loved ones. It is a moment that we spend with those who are important to us, because, during the rest of the year, it's easy to forget what really matters. For most people, it also serves as an occasion to relax and catch up on lost sleep. But, for a small percentage of the population, it's the total opposite. With Christmas comes winter, which, in the country that interests us, brings cold weather and darkness. The former causes the colds that force Robert Chase to be sitting on a stool ,in the clinic, looking up people's noses instead of being at home with his loved ones. What a thrill it is to be a doctor…

As Chase tiredly steps out of exam room 1, he lets out a sigh and looks at his watch -for the time, naturally. Not because it's a 5000$ Citizen gem that he has bought yesterday with his doctor money. The beautiful thing indicates that it's nearly 10 o'clock. Hoping to slip out without being seen, the doctor stealthily walks up to the clinic doors but, as he reaches them, his friendly boss-bud walks up to him.

-Chase, I've got something for you. A man has requested to see you in exam room 3. Foreman pauses and gives his employee a compassionate look-he seems to be exhausted. I know that it's Christmas and that you've worked your ass off here but this guy asked specifically for you. Are you okay with taking it?

Chase answered that he was fine with it.

-Thanks, we really need the help. Who ever said that Christmas was relaxing moment? He chuckles slightly and smiles at Chase. By the way, nice watch, he adds before returning to his office.

After taking a moment to sleepily rub his face and refocus, Chase made his way to exam room 3, braced himself and entered.

The man waiting for him is in no way special. He is middle-aged, slightly overweight, and resembles any ordinary patient. That makes Chase slightly frown in confusion as he takes a seat and starts treating this idiot:

-So, what seems to be the issue? He asks with a beautifully artificial smile

-Well, I've been feeling a little "under the weather" lately. I'm always tired and I've noticed that my joints have been hurting more lately. And it's been like this for weeks… He sighed. Could it be something serious?

Well it could be that you're a moron, thinks Chase. He tells his patient that he has probably just caught a simple virus and advises him to go home and just sleep it off.

-Is it really just that? A virus? I mean, I've been feeling real bad lately and my wife advised me to get it checked out.

-I strongly believe that you'll be fine in a matter of days. Chase is getting impatient. Why does he always fall on these idiots? The man stares at him dumbly, as if waiting for something.

He quickly explains to him how the cold season increases the chances of getting sick, says it's no big deal, that he will be fine.

-Now, I guess we're all done here. Let me show you the door and we can all go home and celebrate Christmas.

-But, doctor-

-You are fine. Now let's go, he says as he gets up and walks to the door.

-Just one thing. Do you have the time?

-It's 10:05.

-Would you please look under your stool?

The doctor deeply sighs but does what he was asked; knowing that arguing with his patient would just take more time. He passes his hand under the stool and finds a square yellow post-it with a message scribbled on it:

At precisely 10:05 pm on the 25th December, dr. Robert Chase will try and force a patient out of exam room 3.

Chase freezes for a second. That handwriting is from someone he knows-or knew. It's impossible for that piece of paper to be there. Except if knowing the man was still possible…

-Why did you ask me that?

-A guy with a cane gave me twenty bucks to do it. I also found it odd but I just told myself that-

After grabbing the message, Chase rushes out of the exam room, leaving a very surprised patient, and looks at the waiting area, searching for the author of the prediction. It was impossible not to be disappointed when he saw that the man was not there. But, as a consolation prize, there was another message on the wall. It read the following:

At precisely 10:07 pm on the same day, the same doctor will look for me in the waiting room. Spoilers: He fails.

Chase checks his watch and finds that the author was right again. He is thrilled and continues his search for new post-its in the whole hospital.

Message number 3, on the nurse's station:

At precisely 10:10 pm blablabla- you know the drill- Chase will find this. How predictable, he's right on track. Keep going for the gory details…

Message number 4, on the main doors, inside:

10:11. I see the adrenaline is speeding him up. He's hopeful. It's hilarious to watch him run around like a lost puppy.

Message number 5, on the main doors, outside:

10:12. Well, good job, now he must be asking himself: Where is he? How is he here? The answer to both questions stands in the shadows…aka behind him, in case he's too stupid to make the connection.

Chase turns around and isn't disappointed. Gregory House is standing in front of him, twirling his cane.

"It took you long enough."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's my try at a second chapter. Tell me what you think I have a good idea for the next chapter that should make it a bit longer than 900 words so if you enjoyed this, please tell me!

Thanks to the noses chapter 2

Chase stares at the man that stands before him in a dumbfounded way, his mouth agape. He frowns in stupefaction and makes a strange confused grunting noise that reassembles the cry of a dying seagull.

-How- He pauses, his mind taking it all in. Why are you-

House rolls his eyes, expecting him to be this slow, and decides to answer whatever question he thinks Chase has asked.

-I'm gracing you with my presence for two simple reasons that you can probably guess… He eyes, Chase, who still looks like his brain is running at the lowest speed possible. Well, maybe not… I guess I got used to the fact of not being surrounded by idiots. After a moment, having quickly assessed his employee's sanity, he continues. I'm here because I need a place to stay, police being such assholes and all, and, as a form of payment, I'll help you solve all your cases in your department-my department…since I'm not dead. Simple. So, wombat, what do you say? A home for the right diagnosis.

Chase answers that he doesn't see the point of it. Why take the risk of having a convict that faked his own death at home if he doesn't even need help for the medicine?

-Because you do need the help. As an answer to your questioning eyes, I, being myself, have hacked into Foreman's main computer and have found your diagnostics results less than acceptable. 85% for a success rate? That's all you got? And since I'm a genius, I did the math. That's about 8 deaths a year, if you take on one patient a week. And if you take more than that, he says slowing down, and faking a terrified, shocked look, I don't even want to think about it!

Chase is furious at him for being such an ass, but also for always being so right. If taking House in means saving more lives, it's worth it. But he does want an explanation for this whole situation. How is he even alive?

-Fine, I'll take you in but only if you tell me how you're still alive, he pauses to stress his point, and you'll have to work your ass off, this is not some kind of game…We're talking about human lives here, not twisted puzzles made for your entertainment. Am I making myself clear?

-Yes, master. I can explain everything later. So, is that a yes?

Chase nods.

-Well, I'm happy that's all over, says House, satisfied.

-Now what?

-We go to your place, sleep…Then think of the logistics of this whole thing tomorrow. I'm exhausted.

-Okay…sure, we can do that. Follow me. It's only a short walk to my place, about 2 miles.

-Let me remind you that I'm a cripple! It's freezing!

-Stop whining! I told you you'd have to work your ass off, he says, smiling. Speed up; I have soap operas waiting for me.

* * *

-Jenny, since I first saw you in the ER, I knew we had some kind of deeper connection. A connection so strong that it stretches through time and space. He kneels and looks up at her with pleading eyes. My love, will you please marry me?

Jenny seems to be thinking it over for a little while. Then, tears start streaming down her face.

-No John, I love you but I can't. You're my doctor! What would people think?

I'm sorry, I just can't.

She briskly walks away from him.

-This is so bad… I like it, says House before he eats yet another spoonful of rum ice cream.

-I know right? It's the best thing to watch after a long day… answers Chase right after drinking his sixth shot of Scotch.

-Agreed. It rules.

He puts up his hand up for a high five. Slightly surprised, but anyway pleased to have someone to spend Christmas with, Chase hits it.

-Pass me the bottle? Asks House.

-Sure. So this is what you used to watch while I went to test patients?

After a few more minutes of banter, and a few more drinks, the episode ends. It was the seventh one they had watched after having discovered theirs shared love of stupid romantic TV shows. Now, they gently were starting to feel the abuse

-I'm going to bed, says Chase sleepily as he gets up and gingerly starts walking to his bedroom. The couch is all yours. Reaching the door, he turns around. I don't know if it's the alcohol speaking, but this was fun.

-It surprisingly was pretty cool, chuckles House as he spreads himself fully on the sofa.

After wishing each other a good night sleep, they both go to bed or to couch, drunk. That is how their first evening spent together ended. The first but definitely not the last.

* * *

Chase wakes up the next day to the smell of bacon, eggs and strong coffee. His head is pounding and it takes him a while to remember what has happened the previous day and who is currently preparing his breakfast. As he stares at the ceiling from his bed, memories slowly come back to him. The treasure hunt in the hospital had led to meeting House, which had then led to watching soaps with him, while eating ice cream and drinking scotch? Then, a hilarious thought suddenly strikes him:

He… is living with House?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! ^^ 

Updates will come less frequently from now on because I have exams coming up. ^^'

To Pallada: Chase is a great doctor, it's undeniable, but House was just being House in the previous chapter. And for the percentages, I believe that someone in a random episode said that House's success rate is 97%, so I told myself that I would lower it somewhat. Maybe 85% is too low, but it's just there to illustrate the fact that House can help Chase save more lives.

 **Thanks to the noses ch.3**

The two flatmates silently start picking at their delicious serving of House-made bacon and eggs and eye each other suspiciously as they try to synchronise with recent events. The "living arrangements" have to be discussed today. Chase can't have a convict living with him without a couple of ground rules.

-Look House, I can't have a convict living with me without a couple of ground rules, he says as he eats his first mouthful. -Suddenly, he pauses, the taste of the food overwhelming him- House! This is…this is…he stutters. -The cook watches him carefully, with a growing smile, knowing he will hear a compliment- this is amazing, he says before avidly returning to his plate. When did you learn to cook like this?

-Being dead and unemployed surprisingly has its perks. Time is one of them.

-Even if I had all the time in the world, I wouldn't be able to cook as well as you.

-I guess my master taught me well, he answers with a dash of blues.

-Speaking of him, you still have to tell me everything.

-Yeah…About that, he says while reaching for the salt and pepper, I got an idea that could 'spice things up' a little, so to say –Chase raises an eyebrow in surprise- For each question that I answer, you have to drink 2 shots of whiskey.

Chase takes a moment to consider the idea. It was pretty predictable of House to suggest something like that. The point of it was pretty clear: get him drunk so he wouldn't remember a thing of what he heard. It was not going to happen. Hell, thinks Chase, his best friend is dead and he seems fine with it! The guy just has to stop hiding his feelings for a while!

-No, I'm not going to let you do that. House, even though you're an ass and you still treat me like I'm somehow inferior to you, I like you and I consider myself to be your friend. And I can't let a friend bottle up his feelings like that… -He sighs- Look, you just have to trust me. Wilson and Cuddy are gone and all the other people who know you think you're dead. I'm the only person you have left. He pauses. What other choice do you have?

House visibly slumps a little on his chair and his head drops down as he absorbs those words. _I'm the only person you have left_. It was true but he was too stubborn to admit it. Chase had surprisingly been kind enough to actually take him in. He only demanded an explanation for everything. Easier said than done. But again, did he really have a choice? After a moment, House decides to take a leap of faith.

-You're right. I'm an idiot, sometimes. Well, more than just sometimes…and I'm not always right…-He seems nearly surprised to hear himself saying that, frowns and pauses for a second- I'd rather talk about all of this on the couch. Having a serious discussion while eating breakfast at 1pm just seems odd.

-Sure, replies Chase quickly, not having expected House to start talking so soon. A smile gradually grows on his face as they go to the couch. After, 10 years, he was finally going to see some of the human side of dr. Gregory House.

-So, what do you want to know? Says House after he sits down.

-First of all, how are you even alive?

-I guess Foreman told you about the burning building?

Chase nods. After a short pause, House starts explaining to him how he got out of the building just before the explosion. One word sufficed to justify why he did it: Wilson. He couldn't let his best friend's death be about him. He had had a wake-up call during the time he had spent in that place and had decided that he would be there for Wilson, like he had been there for him so many times before. Exchanging the dental records was easy. After that, he was as good as dead, but at least he was going to be able to spend whatever amount of time Wilson had left being with him. And so he did, for 5 months. House stops talking and his mind gradually drifts off to memories of those few months. A smile faintly appears on his face.

-So what did you do? Curiously asks Chase, breaking the peaceful silence.

-It's none of your business, answers House bitterly as he snaps back to reality. What happened during those 5 months is no one's business except my own. Anyway, it would take ages to tell you about it. Wouldn't you rather want to know something else?

-Actually, now I think of it, yes, he says, slightly frowning in confusion. You said you spent 5 months with him, meaning it must have been over sometime in November, or early December… What exactly have you been doing for the last month?

\- No wonder you're my replacement, he says chuckling. Not everyone would think of that… House sighs. I did what anyone would do after they realise they're never going to see their best friend again and that they're dead. I lived in a hotel room, drank myself into oblivion, burned some money on useless stuff, and watched the discovery channel. I did a lot of thinking though. What else was there to do anyway…I had to move on. I knew I couldn't just stay there forever, but, somehow, it was comforting to be cut off from the outside world. I had control over everything. He looks at Chase with stoic eyes. I couldn't get hurt... To be honest, I didn't have a clue about what I was going to do. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. "Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything." I always said that, and I was right. I thought the pain would fade, but it hasn't yet and I don't think it ever will. Now I know how Wilson felt after Amber's death. Destroyed, betrayed… but above all, alone. House starts sardonically laughing. Listening to myself now, I realise how ridiculously miserable I am. I have nothing left. I'm broken, he finally concludes, looking away.

Chase suddenly realises his mouth was open and snaps it shut. Not knowing how to react, he moves closer to him and rests a supporting hand on his shoulder, only wanting to help. House angrily pushes it off and stands up.

-I don't want your pity, he warily says, grabbing his cane. All I want is to feel fine, normal... Hell, even bad would be better than how I feel now…-He starts walking towards Chase's bedroom, but then turns around- I'm going to go to your bedroom to sleep, or rest, or think…whatever… After I leave this room, we will never talk about any of this again. –He sighs- Once is enough already… Okay?

-Okay, answers Chase immediately, still shocked about what had just happened. Can I bring you anything?

-No, just leave me alone.

House then gingerly walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the noses ch.4

Chase stares at his bedroom door as it shuts. What the hell had just happened? House had spoken so quickly, and so openly… It was so surprising and had clearly been a terrible experience for him, seeing as he had fully shut down and walked out. Chase had noted how, at first, he had talked about his own life just like he would have discussed a case –with a cold and calculating voice- but then, something must have pushed him over the edge, because he started saying things that were so personal to him. _I'm broken._ Chase had never expected to hear his ex-boss say that. He didn't believe that House had really done it on purpose; only that his true feelings had finally revealed themselves after having been suppressed for such a long time. Chase was determined to show him that he was worthy of his trust. Abruptly, his aching skull reminds him that he's still hung-over and he decides to watch some television, in order to wait House out. He is bound to come out soon, and when he does, Chase will not say a word on the subject. Besides, they have other things to arrange. He tries not to think of it, or anything, and finally finds something to distract him: The discovery channel.

-And here you can see a crab in its natural habitat. He may be small, but beware; his pincers can crush up to 7 kilogrammes! That's nearly 12 times his own body weight! Exclaims the presenter of the show.

That program on the life of animals on the beach had seemingly been going on forever and Chase was starting to wonder if it was not worsening his headache.

-You know, relative to its size, the barnacle has the largest penis of any animal. Says House, limping into the room and moving towards the sofa.

It takes Chase a second to understand that sentence, his brain still working at the pace of a sick turtle, but when he does, he starts laughing uncontrollably.

-Where did you even learn that? He incredulously asks after having calmed down some.

-I have my ways… he mysteriously replies after sitting down. So, we have things to discuss.

-Yeah, just give me a second, he says as he takes a few deep breaths to calm down

-If I knew this would have had such a devastating effect on you, I would have said it a long time ago...-House sighs while rubbing his face- C'mon, Chase, he adds impatiently.

-Okay, okay…. First of all, where can you sleep? I was thinking the couch-

-I like the whole camping idea but my leg won't allow it…I need something more civilised.

-Well, I could try and set up a bed in the study. It's a small room but then at least you'll have a bit of privacy.

They continue like this for a while and finally come to these conclusions: House would sleep in the study, on a bed, he should never answer the door -they don't want strangers knowing his face- and he would get a guitar, just in order to keep himself busy. Chase wasn't convinced at first by that last one:

-You really think that's necessary? He had asked, surprised.

-Unless you want me to cook myself into oblivion like the last time I had nothing to do… Besides, noise won't be an issue if you get me one of those silent guitars…and a pair of headphones.

Chase still wasn't convinced but accepted nevertheless. He was curious to hear him play.

They also decided that Chase would have an earpiece to contact him, to "make it look more professional" was what House had said. "I've tried it. It works." He had firmly added, not wanting to say more on the subject.

The younger doctor was fine with that, as he knew what he was referring to, but he just had to know one more thing.

-Are you on Vicodin? He had carefully asked, knowing it was a touchy subject.

-Yes, and I'm fine. -Chase eyed him questioningly- I have contacts. I can deal with it, he had answered in a warning tone. Being flatmates definitely didn't mean they had to know everything about each other.

Now they were sitting on the sofa, silently listening to some lunatic talk about how kangaroos mirror human behaviour, and anxiously thinking about how things would play out tomorrow.

-I'm going to show you our group, said a guy called Bruce Gun. Here is Karla, the youngest female in the family.

Maybe everything would be fine, but how could he know? He is so unpredictable, thinks Chase

-Mark is the strongest and the fastest. He's a real brute, continued the man.

What if House does something idiotic? They would both go to jail for it. He has to keep an eye on him at all times…God, it was going to be like having a kid…he internally sighs and, for some reason unbeknownst to him, returns his attention to the boring show.

-And finally, Hunt, our smartest little fellow.

Now it's House's turn to laugh.

-You two look alike, he points out, smirking. Chase, Hunt, both smart fellows, both Australian…you have to be related somehow.

-Oh shut up, answers Chase with a chuckle. It was a totally juvenile remark but he anyway finds it quite funny.

-They're even teaching him tricks! I bet you can't stand on one leg and smile like he does, he says in a childish tone. Look at him, he's a genius!

Chase then realises that being compared to a clever kangaroo might actually be a compliment; in a strange, housian kind of way, of course.

-Well, I guess being a kangaroo's better than being a wombat, so, thank you?

-Your welcome.

They silently watch as Hunt performs yet another astonishing trick.

-It's amazing! Cries out Bruce. He really is the best of the group!

Again, just like Chase, thinks House with an amused look.

-I'll say it again: you two must be related.

Chase smiles at the disguised praise. He finds it pretty hilarious to watch House try to be nice.

The two flatmates lazily keep on watching until the show ends. By that time it is already nearing midnight. They suddenly realise how drained they are and head to bed, still to couch for House, with a curt, muffled "night".

They had made it through Boxing day.


End file.
